1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the formation of a communication channel based on a communication module in close proximity, and more particularly, to a method of operating a communication channel based on a simple gesture, and a portable terminal system for supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technology has rapidly developed for miniaturizing batteries while maintaining their electronic capacity. For example, a portable terminal has a file playback function capable of playing and listening to an audio file, such as a music file, and a video file, such as previously stored images. Further, the portable terminal has various additional functions, such as, for example, a camera function for photographing still images and a video camera function for tracking and photographing moving images. The portable terminal provides functions for forming a communication channel with a certain portable terminal location that is within close proximity. The portable terminal transmits/receives data or controls mobile communication using a base station. A Bluetooth module or the like may represent a communication module having a close proximity communication function.
When a conventional portable terminal searches for peripheral communication devices to use with the close proximity communication function, authentication information is transmitted/received and confirmed between devices. This authentication information may be embodied as PIN information, for example. Accordingly, in order for the user to use a close proximity communication function, a communication setting between two devices must match and authentication information transmitted/received between the two devices must be confirmed. A user that is unaccustomed to the foregoing procedure may be greatly inconvenienced in trying to establish a connection between close proximity communication devices. Furthermore, the foregoing procedure may have to be repeated performed according to different situations. This inconvenience can become an intervening factor that results in an interruption in use of a close proximity communication function.